


The Hermit Chronicles

by PsYcHoLoGiCaLdArK



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsYcHoLoGiCaLdArK/pseuds/PsYcHoLoGiCaLdArK
Summary: A collection of one or two shots for Hermitcraft ships! Requests are open, and heavily encouraged!- No Nsfw-Only the characters/personas, not the real people- pLEANTY of angst/fluff.
Relationships: All of them - Relationship, Angst - Relationship, Fluff - Relationship, Grian/Scar, Hermitshipping - Relationship, I take requests - Relationship, Keralis/Bdoubleo, NOT THE PEOPLE, Natalie Arnold/FalseSymmetry, ONLY THE PERSONAS, Oliver Brotherhood & Charles | Grian & Viktor | Iskall85, Oliver Brotherhood/Charles | Grian/Steffen Mossner | Docm77/Viktor | Iskall85/Xisumavoid, Rendog/Mumbo Jumbo, please give me requests - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	1. Helping Hand-Iskall/Stress

**Ship: Iskall/Stressmonster**

**Warnings: none**

**Au: None**

“Pleeeaaassse Iskall??” 

Stress had her hands folded together, her eyes wide and puppy dog like. Iskall swears he heard a few whimpers leave her. They were standing on top of his omega tree, to which he was nearly finished with his final branch of the first layer. They had just gone through the next update, and the residual energy still was filled in the air. 

“Alright fine, what did you want me to do?” Iskall asked, unable to say no to the small, peppy women in front of him. She cheered loudly, jumping up and wrapping her arms around Iskall’s shoulders and neck. 

“Thank you Iskall!! Or should I say, Iskallman~?” She cooed in a joking tone. Iskall and her shared a small laugh. “Buuut!!! I need help with my super smelter!” 

“You? Made a super smelter? Before I even made mine?!” Iskall asked, his lips forming a small pout as he crossed his arms. Stress let go of him and landed on the tree branch without a noise. She giggled. 

“Yeup!! Made it all by me self!” She put her hands on her hips proudly. Iskall smirked. 

“Uh-huh. And it’s totally not the super smelter you stole from me last season, right?” He asked, and Stress deflated like a balloon. 

“...no??” She said, a small pout on her lips. Iskall laughed, and shook his head fondly. 

“Okay. Come on, I’m assuming its the zero tick part you’re having issues with?” 

“Yep!! And I don’t wanna mine ridiculous amounts of coal. There has to be something you can figure out right??” she asked, readying her elytra as Iskall did. He jumped off the branch, using a rocket to propel himself towards Stress’s base, the other following quickly. 

“Well I mean theirs villagers, You can trade for coal right?” Iskall glanced back at the other, and his face flushed a bit. He couldn’t help it when Stress was just so… cute. He looked back in front of him as Stress yelled, and Iskall screamed and jeered right as he nearly crashed into the cauldron. He landed on the ground, rolling right into the shrubbery. 

“Oh my god!! Iskall are you okay-!!” She rushed over, landing gracefully as ever. She knelt down above him, placing her small hands on his cheeks. He giggled softly. 

“I’ve been touched by an angel~” He smiled, closing his eyes before he could see Stress’s bright red blush. She giggled, lightly hitting his chest. 

“Stop it!” She said, the fondness in her voice clear before she screamed. “cREEPER-!” and jolted away. Iskall screamed, running away just as the damn thing exploded. He fell once again onto the ground and groaned loudly. 

“What’s next? We’re gonna be attacked by some void monster?” Iskall slowly went to stand, hissing at the sunburnt skin on his back. Creeper explosions would do that to you. Stress put down a piece of wood, pouting a bit. 

“Knock on wood.” She said, and Iskall laughed, tapping at the oak block. She nodded with a tiny smile. “Is you’re back okay? You took a good few hits there.” she asked, turning Iskall around to check the damages. 

“Oh yea i’m fine! Nothing a few golden carrots won’t fix.” He said, chopping on said food item. Stress rolled her eyes, but lead him down into the smelter. Iskall hummed as he looked around the excavated area. “Oh yea. This totally isn't my smelter from last season.” 

“Sorryyyy!!! It worked so well last time i had to reuse it!” She exclaimed, smiling shyly. Iskall laughed again, rolling up his sleeves and taking off his adventurer’s vest. Stress chuckled. 

“Maybe you should take your shirt off too.” she said. Iskall laughed. 

“You want me too?” he asked, not hesitating in the slightest. He wasn’t a body builder, in fact, he had a little bit of weight on him. But he was strong, built well, and perfect for warm hugs. Stress’s expression must’ve been hilarious, because Iskall doubled over laughing. His higher pitched, addictive laugh that Stress loved. She couldn’t help but giggle with him. 

“Cuuute~” She grinned, smushing her cheeks together. It was Iskall’s turn to flush red. 

“I am not cute! I am an assassin! Deadly!”

“Deadly gorgeous it seems!” 

“Stooop-” He said/whined, covering his face in his shirt. “I won’t fix your redstone if you don't stop.” 

“Yes sir!” She said, plopping her but down onto the stone floor and letting Iskall go to town trying to fix the machine. She watched him for a good thirty minutes, absolutely mesmerized by how the other man worked. He suddenly grinned, crawling out of the place without Iskall noticing, quickly going over to her base and grabbing some needed ingredients. And quickly got to work, wanting to thank Iskall for all the help he’s given her this season. She hummed happily, and within a few minutes she had a cake in her inventory. She quickly set up a picnic area outside of the cauldron, placing down a blanket and setting the cake down on a plate. 

Iskall grumbled as he stepped out of the cauldron, about to complain about being left alone to Stress, only to find the women waving her arms to get his attention, sitting at a picnic area. He smiled fondly, walking towards her and using his shirt to wipe the redstone from his hands and face. 

“Thank you Iskall!” 


	2. Savior-Scar/Grian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alien!Scar Au  
> -Takes place during the area 77 plotline in season 6

Days of digging have left this. Grian, Ren, and Impulse were ready to raid Area 77, get back villager Grian, and save all the anomalies they could from the facility. He placed down a few bits of TNT, setting them off as the tree hippies ran for their lives, laughing as they listened to the sound of explosions. “OH CHRIST-” Grian laughed, falling onto his butt as he turned. Oh… Oh this was new. 

They hadn’t broken into the hallway like they planned, more like a cell. And in it was a man. Grian rushed forward without thinking, the man was shaking wildly, arms up to defend himself. He had obviously gotten hurt from the explosion, and it was Grian’s first instinct to help. 

“Hey, Hey there. I’m Grian, who are you?” He asked softly, holding out his hand with his eyes softening at the man's shivering. 

“Scar..” The other man's voice was accented, something Grian couldn’t quite tell where it belonged to. But it was beautiful to listen too. He smiled, helping the injured man up. Grian looked back to the wide eyed Impulse and Ren, just peeking out from the hole in the wall. 

“Go get villager Grian and my time machine back guys. Here, let me just..” Grian took out a pen and paper, messily writing down the instructions for them before taking the limping man through the tunnels by himself. 

“Thank you.” Scar said, smiling a bit. Grian looked down when he noticed something fluffy rub against his leg. It was a cat, a fluffy, gray striped cat. “Oh, that’s Jellie. She’s my cat.” Scar said softly, his chest hurting from being knocked down. Grian nodded slightly. 

“She’s cute, Scar. Where are you from?” Grian asked, trying to start casual conversation. 

“Oh… um… Space.” Scar mumbled, and Grian gawked. He was talking to an actual alien right now?! Cool!! “I know, please don't be mad-”

“That’s so cool!! Do they have teleportation where you’re from?? High tech communication??? Oooh new building blocks?? Terra Formars-?!” Grian spewed out excitedly, rapid firing questions before Scar could answer even one. Scar laughed lightly, calmly answering Grian’s questions. He liked this excitable human. He was one he could get along with. 

~~

“Ow-!” 

“I know I know I’m sorry.” Grian kept apologizing as he put ice on some of Scar’s bruising. They were in his camper, Scar laying down in his bed. Grian had asked if Scar wanted a healing potion, but the smaller alien was frantically refusing. “If you would just let me give you a healing potion this would be a lot easier-” Grian pouted. Scar laughed softly. 

“Healing potions hurt me. Doc has been trying to use me on me after his experiments.” Scar said softly, and Grian’s eyes widened. 

“OOh! So like undead logic huh?? I wonder if a harming potion would help you then…” Grian mumbled. Scar frantically shook his head. Grian just laughed. “Don’t worry!!! I won’t!...yet.” He said, and Scar gasped, lightly hitting at him. Grian continued to laugh. “Stop! Stop that tickles!” The hippie giggled. Scar pouted at him. 

“Meanie.” He said. Grian smiled widely, sitting down beside the bed. He stared at Scar’s hair. The messy locks looked soft, almost like fur. 

“Hey… Can I touch you’re ha-”

“ _ Please- _ ” Scar said, his eyes wide. Grian looked a little startled at how quickly Scar said yes, but happily started to run his fingers through the other's hair. Grian gasped a little bit. 

“ _ It's so fluffy-!”  _ He said, moving a bit and just running both his hands across the aliens head. He looked absolutely mesmerized. “It’s like cat fur!!” He squealed, watching as the other relaxed under his touch, and Grian swore to whatever entity was watching that he could hear Scar purring. 

“Do you like being pet?” Grian asked, earning a sleepy mumble in reply. Grian looked at Scar again, seeing the man with his eyes half closed and a tired smile on his lips. He debated laying down beside him, before just following his lack of impulse control and taking off his armor. He placed it on the armor stand before laying beside Scar. “You’re so cute.” Grian smiled, thinking Scar was asleep. 

“You’re not too shabby yourself.” Scar said, cracking open an eye. Grian screamed, falling out of the bed. Scar cracked up laughing. 

“That was so mean!!” Grian protested, angrily chewing on a golden carrot. Scar laughed softly, reaching over and pinching Grian’s cheek. 

“Come on, that was just payback.” Scar said, but held out his arms. “But hug me??” He asked. And Grian frowned a bit. 

“You’re really touch starved aren’t you.” 

“Yes, very much yes.” Scar and Grian shared a laugh, before Grian laid down next to Scar, letting the smaller man curl up in the blankets while he laid down on top of them. He felt Scar curl up into the side, and before he knew it he had fallen asleep. 

~~

“Ooooh look what we got~” Ren’s voice woke Grian up the next morning, and his face flared red at seeing Impulse and Ren holding up pictures of Grian dead asleep with Scar. “oH CRAP RUN!” Ren and Impulse both high tailed it out of there once they saw the fast flier was awake, and Grian yelled as he flew after Ren first, flustered beyond belief. 


	3. Date Night- Iskall/Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Not an au  
> -Idiots in love  
> -Grian is a butler

Stress hummed softly, putting on a nice pair of earrings as she finished up her makeup. She looked down at her communicator, seeing that Iskall messaged her that he was there. A smile spread on her face as she looked at herself in the mirror. 

She was wearing a nice sundress, with a purple top and a skirt that was purple with white flower like patterns on it. She hadn’t put on heel’s yet, those were in her bag. Mostly because she didn’t want to lose them while flying. She was wearing shorts under the dress as well. She walked out of her gorgeous skull, and saw Iskall was wearing a button up shirt and black dress pants. 

Iskall’s eyes widened, and his mouth fell open. “Wow… you look… absolutely omega!” He smiled, a flush spreading across his cheeks. Stress laughed softly. “I-I mean gorgeous-!” He stuttered quickly afterwards. 

“Aww come on! Being called Omega by you is like. The highest honor.” She giggled, strapping on her elytra. “Lead the way sweetie.” Iskall nodded slightly, his brain just deciding to not function for a moment. Iskall turned around, grabbing Stress’s hand. 

“M’lady~” He grinned, before scooping her up into his arms. She laughed at this, watching as Iskall took off with her just tucked into just one of his arms. She absolutely loved the fact Iskall could carry her, like this. Something about it was just comforting. She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. 

“You’re too stinkin’ cute.” Iskall smiled, and Stress giggled. 

“Don’t sell yourself short!” She smiled. Iskall told her to close her eyes so she did. She could feel them going higher and higher into the air, and she nervously gripped onto Iskall. “You better not drop me!” 

“I’d never!” Iskall smiled, and he landed. He carefully put Stress down, telling her not to bother with heels. Stress opened her eyes and looked to where they were. 

They were atop Iskall’s omega tree, the place just newly finished. They were sitting a block below build height; on a patio like area Iskall had made just for this moment. Stress could feel the wind blowing through her hair, and see the little picnic area Iskall had set up. 

But that’s not what made her crack up laughing. 

Standing in front of them was Grian, dressed in a suit and tie, a fake mustache plastered onto his face as he held a tray with some cups on it. “M’lady,” Grian said, bowing easily. He has a goofy smile pulled onto his face. 

Stress fell to her knees laughing, covering her mouth as she wheezed. Iskall laughed happily, kneeling down and rubbing her back. Stress laughed loudly, “Ohmygod! You didn’t!!” She said, grinning and trying to stifle her giggles. 

“I had a favor to exchange with Grian.” Iskall smiled, leading his beautiful girlfriend to sit down on the blanket he had laid down. Grian held out the tray of cups to them. 

“Sweet berry wine?” He asked, grinning still. Stress smiled softly, taking a cup. 

“Thank you Grian.” Stress said, sighing softly as she leaned against Iskall. She closed her eyes and felt the other wrap an arm around her. She didn’t see the thumbs up and the rushed mouthing of words the two boys exchanged. “And thank you Iskall. This is lovely.” She giggled. “But not exactly fancy.” She smirked. He gasped. 

“What do you mean?? Wine is the epitome of fancy!” He joked, and she laughed softly. Stress sipped at her wine as Grian flew down to the bottom of the tree, seemingly to get them food. Stress took off her elytra, placing it away from the picnic blanket. 

“I love you so much, you big dork.” Stress smiled. This was officially their year anniversary, and she couldn’t be more happy with the big bear she was curled up into. Iskall smiled, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head. Stress hummed happily, just watching the clouds go by with the other. 

Grian flew back up to the top of the tree, holding his tray still and covering it so nothing spilled. Stress turned to look at him. “Thank you Grian.” She smiled, watching as Grian put down a few plates of sliced steak and bread, and some forks. 

“For your dining experience.” Grian said and Stress chuckled softly. Iskall and Stress started to eat, calmly talking to one another about how their day was, what was going on and whatnot. Iskall was jokingly complaining about Mumbo and Hermit Challenges, and Stress just giggled along. 

Grian landed on the ground and nodded to a certain mustached man, who nodded and took off into the air. Tango grinned, waiting for Grian’s signal. 

Stress smiled softly as they talked, ate, and watched the sunset all the way from up here. “It’s beautiful up here Iskall..” Stress smiled, holding his hand. Iskall smiled. 

“Not as beautiful as you.” He said, sighing. “Hey Stress? You know how we’re going into a new season soon?” He asked, and Stress nodded. 

“Yea! I’m really excited about it to be honest!” She smiled, looking up at him. He nodded as they were quick to finish up dinner. 

“Let's go down a few floors.” iskall said, standing up. Stress did the same, grabbing her Elytra. The two flew down a few levels, landing on the base branches. Stress tilted her head as Iskall gave a thumbs up, before loud explosions went off. She gasped, looking at the bright colors exploding in the sky. 

“Iskall!!!! You got Tango to do fireworks?!” She asked, grinning widely. Iskall nodded. 

“Only the best for you.” He smiled. Stress laughed happily, watching the color explode through the night sky. Iskall watched how the colors illuminated her face, and made her smile shine brighter than ever.

The two looked up when they heard rockets going off above them. “hERMIT CHALLENGES-!” Mambo yelled, dive bombing into the tree, dying and leaving only a note on the ground in front of them. Stress gasped before she laughed, bending over to pick up the note. She read it carefully. 

“Dear Hermit Challenge supporter, I hereby challenge you, to turn around??” Stress read allowed, turning to look at Iskall. Her mouth dropped open, and she quickly covered her mouth as she saw Iskall was down on one knee. “No-” She gasped, tearing up. 

“Yes, I wanted to make this season one to remember, so, Stress Monster. Will you make me the happiest man on the server, and marry me?” He asked, pulling out a box and opening it. Inside the box was a beautiful diamond ring, with a rose gold band. Stress squealed loudly. 

“YES! One hundred times yes!!” She tackled the man into a hug, sobbing happily. Iskall smiled widely, taking the ring out of the box, and slipping it onto Stress’s ring finger. She sobbed still, until Iskall tilted her head up to him, and kissed her gently. 

“I love you, my little Stress ball.” He grinned, she laughed wetly, wiping the tears from her eyes. 

“That's a new one.” 


	4. Hurting- Scar/Grian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winged!Au  
> -Mentions of torture  
> -Limb removal  
> -General angst  
> -Panic attack/disassociation
> 
> IF YOUR SENSITIVE TO THIS SORT OF STUFF P L E A S E DO NOT READ

All Grian remembered was pain. It was searing and hot like he stuck his hand into a furnace. Pain, and then an explosion and yelling. He vaguely remembered seeing a face close to his, maybe kissing his cheek? He couldn’t tell. He had passed out before he could figure out who it was. The last thing he remembered from that night was a few soft words of ‘We got you buddy’.

Grian woke up and felt nothing. He wasn’t in his little hobbit hole, instead in the upstairs area of Larry the snail. He was laying on his stomach, and could feel something wrapped around his chest and back. What he couldn’t feel, was the heavy weight of his beautiful red wings. He went to reach behind him, his hand shaking before he heard someone blurt out;

“Stop waiting!” He turned to see Scar sitting in his chair, his hand extended to stop him. “I-I don’t think you should remind yourself of what happened just ye-”

“What happened?” Grian asked softly, slowly sitting up. “Why can’t I feel my wings anymore?” He asked, and Scar slowly walked over, his brown eyes wide and sorrowful. 

“Y...You have to promise to not do anything stupid.” Scar said softly, “When I tell you.” 

“Scar I’m always stupid you know this.” Grian said, and a soft chuckle came from the brown haired man. 

“Seriously Grian. Promise me you won’t do anything stupid.”

“I promise.” Grian said. 

“Night ripped off your wings.” Scar said softly, moving to sit down beside the hermit. He watched Grian’s reaction carefully, watching how the other reached behind him and felt two little nubs where his wings would be. He purposefully tightened his wings to his back, as if trying to hide the ginormus pair of wings. “He captured you after you got rid of Bird, and cut off your wings while you were chained up.” Scar teared up just thinking about how painful that must’ve been. 

Grian was shocked. That's all he could really think to react to this. His entire way of life had just been flipped upside down. Without his wings he… was nothing. He felt his eyes start to droop, and his hands went numb, stuck in a loose fist. His arms tensed up next, staying firmly by his side as he just looked forward, unable to move. 

“G..Grian?” Scar asked, never having seen the usually chaotic hermit so calm… it was unnerving. He noticed Grian was clenching his jaw, dead staring at the wall. “Grian can I touch you?” Scar asked softly, his eyes widening when he got no verbal response. He watched as Grian slowly, painfully slowly brought his communicator closer to him, and typed slowly with one finger. 

‘I can’t move’ 

Scar felt his entire body go cold. Was this something Night had done?! He internally panicked, shooting up to call for Doc. He noticed Grian was still typing, and paused. 

‘Stress response’ was all it said, and Scar slowly nodded. 

“Okay Grian.” Scar stood up and got in front of him, dragging his chair over so he could sit down in front of Grian. He gently grabbed Grian’s hand, moving his fingers gently to hopefully spark that connection again. His face wasn’t judgemental at all, in fact, he was calm and collected. He hummed gently, and in a soft voice encouraged Grian to move his hand himself, and smiled when Grian did so. “Good job G. Now come on, let's get the rest of you unstuck.” He giggled sadly, and reached up to gently rub his thumbs against the others jaw. 

Within a few minutes, Grian had calmed down enough to mumble a thank you, feeling exhausted yet again. Scar smiled at him. “Everyone wants to talk to you, G, Is that okay?” Scar asked, voice shaky with emotions while Grian just felt… empty. 

It felt like he wasn’t even there to be honest, his heart having taken the backseat as his brain took over, only letting him feel a sort of restless calm. The sort where he knew something was wrong, but not when those bad feelings would come out again. He felt himself nod, and Scar called a few people up. 

The hermits at first all tied to climb the ladder at once, worried for their friend. But Scar told them to cut it out, and that only a few should visit at a time. So, the first few Hermits were Mumbo, Iskall, and Stress. Grian looked over to them, not saying anything. 

He had bags under his eyes, and he looked so much older than he was, so beaten down and exhausted. The three hermits exchanged glances to one another, unsure of how to react. Mumbo walked up first, sitting down on the other side of Grian. “Hey buddy.” Mumbo smiled softly. “Are you hungry at all?” 

All he got was a shake of the head, his hands going to feel at the covered up nubs on his back. Mumbo sighed, “I have some potatoes if you want. We all know you like em.” he attempted to joke. No one laughed. 

Stress walked up next, crawling onto the bed with something in her hands. Grian looked up as he felt something being placed on his head, seeing a couple of flowers. “I made you this love, I hope you like it. I picked out the flowers especially for you.” He heard her voice say softly, and felt small hands on his shoulders. He just hunched away from the touch, bringing his knees to his chest. 

“Thank you, Stress.” He said softly, his voice void of any emotion or tone. He just seemed… dull. Iskall was the last to come up, sitting down on the arm of Scar’s chair despite Scar’s protests. Iskall smiled gently, scratching at his beard. 

“Man...I’d ask if you’re okay but I know you’re not. Is there anything we can do to help you?” He asked, leaning over and putting his hand on Grian’s knee. His eye held nothing but concern. He got a shake of the head. 

The hermits came and went in waves, leaving presents and food for the shaken up hermit. Doc and Xisuma were the last two to come and leave, and once they did Scar stood up to blow out the torches so Grian could sleep, only to get a startled yelp as the lights went out. Scar looked over to Grian, unable to see anything but a black, shaking mass. He quickly lit just one of the torches, and saw Grian was rocking back and forth while shaking. 

“P...Please don’t turn the lights off.” Grian whimpered, and Scar’s eyes softened, rushing over to Grian. 

“Okay. Okay I won’t. I promise.” Scar said, putting his hands on either side of Grian’s head, trying to steady him. “Grian? Grian can you look at me?” Scar asked gently, Grian made eye contact with him. “Good. Now, I’m right here G. I promise nothing will happen to you. Not again.” Scar said softly, looking into Grian’s freighted blue eyes. “Repeat after me okay buddy?” 

“I am safe.” Scar said, gently bringing Grian closer to him as the foreheads touched gently. 

“I… am safe.” Grian mumbled. 

“I am loved.” 

“I am loved.” 

“Vote Scar for mayor.” 

“Vote Scar for- wAit a minute-!” Grian pulled away, and Scar grinned as he heard the other laugh softly. “I’m not saying that!” He said, and Scar laughed softly with him, smiling gently. 

“Okay okay. On a serious note. Do you want a hug? You haven’t really… been here all day.” Scar said, opening his arms for the other. Grian lunged at the opportunity, wrapping his arms around his close friend and burying his face in the other. Scar smiled gently, and by instinct alone let his wings loosely wrap around the other. Making a sheild with his wings. Grian paused at feeling the soft feathers against his arms, his lip quivering at the feeling. 

At first it was a few tears, a few stragglers that disobeyed him when he said he wouldn’t cry. But like that the damn broke, and he clung onto Scar, sobbing into the other mans shoulder. He felt Scar rub his back gently, and could hear the soft tone Scar was speaking with, but none of the words stuck in his brain long enough to register what he was saying. 

Scar shushed him gently, saying sweet comforting words as he moved his hand from the small of Grian’s back to the top of his head, gently patting the messed up hair. He felt the other melt under the simple touch, and felt his shirt being tugged on by the other. Not in the ‘I want attention’ sort of way. More of so he was trying to ground himself. 

“Come on G, you haven’t eaten all day.” Scar took a few golden carrots from his inventory, and started to hand feed Grian, who at first protested because he wasn’t a child, but relaxed quickly once Scar started petting his hair again. 

“I love you man. Don’t forget that, okay?”


	5. Hermit Challenge Initiation... yayyy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No ships!  
> Hermit Challenges gang trying to initiate Scar  
> They fail  
> Miserably.

“Hey Mumbo? How come Scar is the only one of the jungle group who isn’t initiated?” 

That question from Iskall started this whole thing. Mumbo instantly called over Stress and Grian to the Hermit Challenge Area, a feral grin on his face. Once the two landed he started to talk. 

“So! Fellow Hermit Challengers! How would you all like to play a game?” He asked, Grian raised an eyebrow suspiciously. 

“A… Game?” 

“What is this, Saw?” Iskall asked with a laugh. Mumbo shook his head. 

“Nonono!! This game will be called the uh…. Scar Initiation game!” Mumbo nodded in confirmation, “We’re all going to try and get Scar to step foot in the hermit challenges area! First to do so will win a prize!” Mumbo grinned, putting his hands on his hips. Grian’s eyes sparked with pure chaos, and a feral grin matching Mumbo’s spread on his face. It sent a shiver down Iskall’s back. 

“What’s the prize?” 

“One ‘get out oa a challenge free’ card. To use whenever you want. However you want.” Mumbo said, holding up a small piece of paper with a similar label. The group exchanged a glance. “And it won’t expire.” He added, and they all smiled. 

“Its that simple?? Get Scar initiated and thats it?” Stress asked. 

“Yep! Only rule is, You cannot downright ask him.” Mumbo put the piece of paper back into his inventory. “And, now that i think of it. We need a time frame. Soo…. Does four days sound okay with everyone?? One day for each of us.” 

**_Day one: Iskall_ **

Iskall had been perched up on top of a tree, watching Scar dig out the large area he had plotted out for his actual mega base. He had on the mask of his own head, his elytra, and a few differently named golden carrots in his inventory. He jumped down, and silently made it rain golden carrots over the oblivious man before landing on the ground and running off to hide again. 

Scar gasped as golden carrots rained down from the sky. “Oh I was just getting hungry!! Thank you Iskall man!” Scar yelled, grabbing the carrots and eating them without looking at how they were named. 

**_Day two: Grian_ **

Grian had carefully placed a book and quill at Scar’s base, making sure it was in a spot of which Scar would see it. He was crouched down, hiding in plain sight as he watched Scar build. He grinned widely, confident in his plan. He literally just wrote down the coordinates of the Hermit Challenges area, and a step by step guide on what to do. He couldn’t help the excited giggle that left him as Scar walked up to the lectern, reading through the book. Grian took off towards the H.C.A, as he will now call it. 

Scar hummed happily as he flipped through the book, yelping when he heard rockets going off. He watched Grian fly through the air and laughed, figuring he was supposed to follow him. He put on his elytra, grabbed the book, and started flying. 

He kept looking back too the coordinates after he lost Grian, flying aimlessly with no clue where he was supposed to be heading too. 

**Goodtimeswithscar: Guys someone help me im lost :(((**

**_Day Three: Mumbo_ **

Mumbo was grinning widely. Surely Scar wouldn’t miss this!! He never said he couldn’t reuse an old trick! He dive bombed in front of Scar, yelling, “HERMIT CHALLENGE INITIATIOOOONNNN!!!” Before slamming onto the ground. 

He didn’t die. 

Mumbo slowly looked up, his face reddening as he watched Scar laugh hysterically. Needless to say he flew away without a piece of his pride. 

**_Day Four: Stress_ **

Stress hummed happily, walking right up to Scar. “Heey Scar!” She chirped. The building man turned to look at the small women. 

“Hey Stress! What’s up?” Scar asked. Stress pulled out a little peice of paper and waved it around. 

“I need some terraforming help.” She smiled nervously. “I have a idea of what and where I need it, buuut with the new update theres a structure in the way thats… difficult to defuse.” Stress said, feeling bad for lying. Scar nodded with a smile. 

“Sure! I’ll be happy to help!” He said, “But I wasn’t aware the new update had new overworld structures!” He beamed, “Where is it?” He asked, and Stress grinned. 

“Follow me!” She chirped, starting to fly towards the HCA, and giggling as Scar flew behind her. 

~~

“Woah! This place is cool lookin!!” Scar said, looking around. 

“Right? Well uh.. I don’t think i’m qualified to diffuse this place, could you do it for me if I tell you how too?”

“Oh uh… sure??” Scar said, “But I’m no Redstoner.”

“Oh thats not needed! This was uuuh… Set up by Builder! Yea! And um… made for you?” She said, her tone unsure. But Scar didn’t seem to notice. 

“Ohh!!! He made something for me!! How sweet!!” Scar said, looking around. “Are you sure you wanna get rid of it then? I can let you neighbor with me!” 

“Um, ah, I got his permission??” She said, and Scar nodded. 

“Okay! Show me what to do!” He beamed, and Stress started to explain the initiation ritual. Just as Scar got to the biscuit eating he paused. 

“You mean cookie?” He asked. 

“What? No. Its a ritual biscuit-”

“hA! I KNEW YOU WERE TRYING TO GET ME TO DO SOMETHING!” Scar grinned, putting the cookie back in the chest. “What even is this for I-” He was cut off. “UuuhIgottagobye-!” Stress said, before flying off quickly. 

**_Day five: Results_ **

“How. How did the four of us not initiate him?” Mumbo groaned, sitting down at the HCA and fanning himself. 

“He ATE my initiation carrots!” Iskall whined. 

“He got lost with basic coordinates!” Grian pouted, hiding behind Iskall to stay in the shade. 

“I was wearing my armor…” Mumbo admitted. 

“And he figured me out right before it was complete.” Stress pouted, throwing herself over Iskall’s lap. 

“You wanted to initiate me to what, exactly?” The four screamed as Scar emerged from the bushes. “Also who built this cause its suuper nice looking!” He beamed. 


	6. Awaken- Keralis/Bdubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Their married  
> -Mentions of accidents  
> -Keralis has temporary amnesia 
> 
> ((This ones shorter than the rest mostly cause I can't write these two well :,( sorry))

Everything felt fuzzy, his mind clouded and muddled as his large eyes opened slightly. He groaned softly, his entire body feeling heavy and unsure. But for some reason, he felt calm. Giddy even. “Oh god! Babe are you okay?” Came a void he didn’t recognize at the moment, and he looked over to the noise. 

His already wide eyes widened more, a flush filling his face as he stared at the absolute angel of a man in front of him. “Wow…” He felt himself whisper giddily. “You must be an angel-” He said without a filter. 

Bdubs tensed up, flushing brightly at his husband complimented him. “Keralis…” He said softly, embarrassed. Doc was in the room for Void’s sake. He heard Doc chuckle softly. 

“Oh no don’t mind me.” He said, his voice a sly grin. Doc left the room for now, to let the husbands have their moment. 

“So the angel knows my name!!” Keralis gasped, smiling from ear to ear, “Have you come to take me home~?” He asked, laughing as Bdubs squeaked and slapped his arm. “Okay okay I’m sorry! I’m just not used to adorable men talking to me.” He said. Bdubs sighed softly. 

“Keralis… We’re married.” He said, a fond smile pulling at his lips at his husbands antics. He held up his hand, showing off the golden wedding band and the two rings his husband had made for him. Keralis gasped loudly, grabbing the others hand and looking at the rings. 

“Oh my void what?! How did A 100 outta ten like you wanna marry a 1 point three like me-?” He asked, astonished. Bdubs laughed softly, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on the others forehead. 

“Because you’re amazing Keralis. And I love you.” He said, his voice gentle and soft in a way that made the skin on Keralis’s back crawl. “And I’m so glad you’re okay.” 

“What happened anyways?” Keralis asked, looking any where but the other man. 

“Oh, you we’re building your city and um… fell… off a building. And broke a lot of bones.” Bdubs sighed, holding Keralis’s hand and gently swiping his thumb over the skin. “And you get mad at me for working with explosives.” his voice was gentle and fond, and Keralis smiled shyly. 

“Because! An angel like you shouldn’t have to worry about getting exploded!” He said, his mind slowly starting to clear from the pain medication he had been given by Doc. He let his husband worry in silence. Keralis smiled gently, reaching his free hand up and cupping Bdubs’s cheek, watching the other tilt his head into the touch. 

“Still… at least I respawn from being exploded. You don’t respawn from a few broken ribs.” Bdubs said, gently starting to fuss over Keralis’s health. “But are you okay? Does anything hurt? Do i need to get Stress to get healing potions??” He stressed, going to bite his nails. Keralis stopped him with a few light swats to the hand. 

“Baby… I’m okay.” He smiled softly. “I’ll always be okay if I have you by my side.” 

Bdubs felt his heart skip a beat at the gentle words, and he flushed yet again, his face having just calmed down. Bdubs nodded a bit at the other, smiling gently. “You’re such a sap.” He ruffled Keralis’s hair gently, before just leaning down and kissing the others nose. “But I love you.” He chuckled as he watched the red flood into Keralis’s face, and as he looked away in embarrassment. 

“I love you too, Bubbles.” Keralis smiled, “Now gimmie a kiss.” He said, turning back towards Bdubs. They closed the distance between them, sharing a gentle, loving kiss between them. Bdubs pulled away, turning to the door as it opened. Doc walked back in, holding a few blankets. “Eehhh Whats up Doc?” Keralis grinned, and Doc laughed. 

“Hey Keralis. I’m doing alright.” He said, going to throw the blankets over Keralis. “I figured after leaving you two alone I’d need to change my sheets-”

“oH MY VOID DOC-!!” Bdubs whined, his face flaring up. Keralis just laughed, holding his husbands hand gently. 


	7. "Hot and Cold"- Ren/Mumbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANGST  
> -In detail depictions of Freezing  
> -Froze bite

Cold. That was all Ren could feel. Cold, alone, and scared. He had been out collecting ice for a new project when a blizzard hit, and now he couldn’t see anything, even his communicator to call his boyfriend for help. Not that he’d want Mumbo to be out in this sort of weather either. He fell onto his knees, hardly able to feel his feet, hands, or his legs. His breath was coming out in short pants, his wolfish ears pressed his his head despite the fact he couldn’t feel those either. 

He shivered violently, reaching slowly into his bag to pull out his pickaxe, a flint and steel, anything. But his fingers wouldn’t move. He couldn’t grab onto anything. “F..Fuck.” He muttered, slowly going to stand back up. He pulled out a torch, letting it light up what little of the night he could see. He was amazed their wasn't any strays around yet, or maybe they too couldn’t see in this weather. He took only a few steps forward before he fell again, his legs trapped in too deep of snow. “Shit. Uh..” He stuttered, feeling cold set into his bones. 

He pulled his communicator up only a few inches to his face, his body feeling heavy and his fingers numb. He ended up handing to slap the damn thing with his entire hand, barely even pressing enough buttons to make sense of it. Ren felt himself starting to slip, his face colliding into the snow. 

**_Rendog has sent his coordinates_ **

Mumbo groaned as his communicator went off for the third hundredth time, about ready to throw the damn thing off his arm until he saw it was a message from Ren, with just a set of coordinates. Odd. He frowned, messaging Grian. 

**_MumboJumbo >Grian: Hey man, Can you come help me? I think Ren might be in a bit of trouble. _ **

**_Grian >MumboJumbo: Oh of course! Just let me get some first aid stuff just in case._ **

That’s what lead Grian and Mumbo flying straight into a blizzard, flying over head above the clouds, unable to see the land under them. Mumbo looked at the Avian, who was starting to shiver in these temperatures. Oh yea, Grian was a tropical bird. He forgot. 

“Do you see him??” Grian called out. Mumbo looked at him. 

“Of course I don’t! The clouds are too thick to see through!” Mumbo said, checking his own coordinates in relation to Ren’s, before he gasped, stopping and turning back. “He should be right down here somewhere!” He called out, and Grian yelped as he quickly followed. “REN! REN??” Mambo yelled, hardly able to see anything in the heavy snow. He landed in snow with a heavy thud, and he groaned lowly. 

“Mumbo!” Grian yelped, helping the other man up on top of the snow. “His coordinates are a few blocks back.” He said, picking up the non avian and flying towards them. The two hermits gasped as they saw a blob in the snow, an unusually high stack of snow that was oddly Ren shaped. Grian let go of Mumbo, using a torch to keep as much visibility as he could.

Mumbo fell to his knees in the snow, digging his boyfriend out of it. His eyes widened a bit as the blizzard started to clear. “R..Ren..?” Mumbo practically whimpered. 

In front of him was a passed out Ren, his face dug into the snow and Mumbo assumed he couldn’t breathe. He picked up the frozen hermit, holding him close. “It’ll be okay Ren, I promise.” Mumbo said, Handing Ren over to Grian. He needed his hands to shoot off fireworks while they flew, and Grian didn’t. 

Grian grunted with the added weight, but held the werewolf princess style and nodding. “Void… He’s frozen to the bone.” He said softly. 

“I know, we have to get him into yours or my base.” Mumbo said, grabbing more rockets from his inventory; Aka a small bag they each had on their backs. What? Inventory sounds cooler than backpack. Anyways, he started off quickly, expecting Grian to follow him. He needed to get Ren home quickly, so the man didn’t freeze to death. 

~~

Ren could hear mumbling around him, his ears twitching softly. His face felt… wet. But at least warm. For a second it almost grossed him out, but then he realized he was covered in hot towels. He felt grass under his arms. Where was he? He still couldn’t feel his fingers, or his legs. “Hm?? Mumbo-?” He groaned, going to sit up. 

“Nonono! Don’t sit up!” Mumbo rushed over to him, forcing him to lay back down in the grass. They were out in front of Mumbo’s mega base. He saw it now. “We just started a fire, to help you warm up.” He looked down at his arms, those covered in towels as well. 

“So you mean to tell me. You first reaction to. To me being frozen. Was to let me sunbathe in the jungle?” He asked slowly, a fond grin pulling at his face. 

“W..Well yes.” Mumbo said, face flushing red. “It seemed like a good idea.” He added, sitting down beside Ren and helping him take off the towels. Once the towels were off his body he sat up again, looking down at his legs. He could see the black crawling up from his feet, and he practically whimpered at what he realized. 

“How are we gonna fix this?” He asked gently, thinking he would need prosthetic's. 

“Well, Grian’s working on making a bath tub for ya, so hopefully we can get this healed up without needing to take a limb off. Thankfully, it was too cold over where you were for any infection to get in, and Grian and I were careful when it came to touching any dead skin.” Mumbo said calmly, and Ren nodded as Grian called them over. 

Ren yelped as he was scooped up into Mumbo’s arms, walking over towards Mumbo’s hobbit hole. Grian had cleared out a space behind the nether portal, a larger tub filled with swirling water. “Strip em down loverboy~!” Grian laughed, and Ren chuckled at him as he sat down. 

With some help from Mumbo and Grian, they got him stripped down to his underwear- Briefs if anyone wanted to know- and into the water. Ren sighed out of content, his tail wagging under the water. Mumbo grinned, and Grian walked out to leave the two alone. 

“You scared the crap outta me.” 

“I know babe.”

“You should’ve asked for someone to go with you.”

“I know, babe.” Ren grinned lazily, sinking further down into the water. “Bathe with me?” He asked. Mumbo rolled his eyes. 

“Its not a bath. Its hydrotherapy.” He said, rolling up his sleeves. He reached into the water, taking Ren by the hand and gently helping him flex his fingers Ren went to open his mouth, but Mumbo cut him off. “And yes. I  _ Did _ learn this from Doc.” He huffed. Both men shared a laugh. 

“I’m sorry Baby, for being so stupid.” Ren sighed, and Mumbo chuckled. 

“We’re two halves of the same Idiot, I suppose.” Mumbo’s voice was soft and fond, sitting at the edge of the water. “You better hope I don’t have to make you prosthetic's. It’ll be a testing nightmare.” He sighed. Ren gasped excitedly. 

“Mumbo Jumbo brand prosthetic's??? Man, I may just _ have _ to ruin my legs for those!” 


	8. Guard Dog- Stesskall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf au!! 
> 
> Tw: mentions of blood, violence, and gore

  
  
  


She was running, breaking sticks and leaves as she ran through the jungle. Her breath was coming out in short, labored pants as  _ he _ chased her. She didn’t have armor. Hell, she only had a stone sword at this point. The new season had only just begun, and something bad had already happened. Some person by the name of Sam had entered the server without Xisuma’s permission. He had bi-passed X’s security, and now she was on the run from him. 

Cuts littered her body, each oozing warm blood. With each step pain flooded her, and she assumed she either had a broken leg, or a really, really bad cut there. At this point she couldn’t tell. She ran straight towards a hill end, with three out of four sides blocked by hilly terrain. She didn’t have blocks, or a pickaxe. She was stuck. 

“Oh look what we have here~” Came the voice that had quickly grown to be her biggest fear. She turned quickly, sword out in a last attempt to fight. Sam wasn’t anything to fear on the outside. He was rather small actually, only a few inches taller than Bdubs, but that grin. That void forsaken grin is what sent shivers down Stress’s spine. Her back was pressed against a wall, her arms shaking as she held the sword. 

There was no way she’d win. 

Sam walked closer. “You know, It didn’t have to be this way. I just wanted to know where Gree-on was! No need to be so stubborn and mean.” His voice almost sounded like a pout as he grabbed her wrist with a bruising grip, ripping the sword from her hands as she yelped. “Too bad too. I would hate to kill such a cute little face.” A iron sword was pressed against her cheek, slowly being dragged down and cutting deeply into her skin. She yelled, sending a punch directly into his unguarded throat. 

Sam gagged, taking a step back as he held his throat. Stress gulped, looking around desperately. Her eyes snapped back over to Sam when he growled, and suddenly she was slammed into the wall behind her, hand at her throat. 

“You fucking bitch.” He growled. “What? Do you think someone would save you?? We’re in the middle of a damn jungle.” His grip on her throat tightened, restricting her airway. A gasp left her mouth. “You know, I might actually keep you…” He leaned in closer to her, that grin growing on his features again as his sword moved hair from her face, “Be a shame to waste such a pretty face.” 

Stress kneed him in the crotch, coughing as he let go momentarily. She shoved him away. 

“You… You are a disgusting excuse of a player, let alone a man!” She yelled, but he was back up again in no time, his rabbit ears flicking around at the noises of the jungle. 

“Oh You’re a feisty one aren’t you~” Sam laughed. Stress screamed as a sword slashed right across her stomach, making her fall onto her butt. Her arms flew up to protect her head, knees curling up to her chest. 

“ISKALL!” she screamed, her voice pained. “ISKALL A LITTLE HELP HERE!” 

Sam laughed, “Oh, look. You think  _ anyone  _ here is going to save you? Would  _ want _ to save you? I bet none of them actually care about you.” He said, crouching down in front of her as she coward. “You’re just pathetic aren’t you? Can’t even hold your own in a fight. Out of swords, out of armor. Nothing.” 

“T...That’s where you’re wrong.” Stress said, still protecting vital organs. Her voice was soft, scared as she said, “I’m never out of friends.” 

Just then, a low, deep growl rang out from behind Sam. He felt hot, humid breath at the back of his neck, and he slowly turned around. Right behind him was a brown wolf, hulking in size. And it looked  _ angry _ . Sam’s first reaction was a scream, sword swiftly aimed at the wolves chest. But the beast grabbed the iron sword in his teeth, snapping it in half in a powerful bite. 

“Oh shit.” Sam whimpered, as the wolf snapped its jaws around his arm next, paw driving itself into his chest and getting him swiftly on the ground. 

Stress covered her ears, eyes squeezed shut as even through her hands, she could hear loud screaming, bones breaking, and the grotesque squelch of flesh. The screaming was cut short, and Stress felt a vibration on her communicator. She stayed curled up, shaking and almost crying when she felt it. 

A soft, wet nose poking at her arms, before a furry head was wedged between them, licking at her face and hands. She opened her eyes, and the wolf was there, one eye a beautiful blue, while the other was cut out, long having been replaced by a green ore she knew to be Iskallium. She couldn’t help but giggle as Iskall licked at her, and she uncurled herself. 

_ “Are you okay? Anything broken?”  _

The voice rang out in her head, the accented voice having nothing but pure concern laced within it. 

“I-I don’t know. It hurts to run though.” Stress said, sniffling as she wiped dog saliva from her face. Iskall nodded, as he resided within the fur and skin. 

Stress knew her best friend was a wolf. Or… more accurately a werewolf. But it didn’t bother her at all. The man was a big softy, always by her side if she needed help. 

Her guard dog. 

Stress wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his fur as she started crying. She heard Iskall whimper, nudging her back with his muzzle. “I was so scared you weren’t going to come.” She whimpered, just soon pulling away and wiping her tears. 

_ “When have i ever not been here to protect you?”  _ Iskall asked her, she shrugged,  _ “Come on, I’ll take you to my starter base for now. It’s not too too far from here.”  _

Iskall laid down fully, and she slowly stood up with a wince. Blood still dripped down her face, arms, legs, and now her stomach, and Iskall growled at seeing the severity of the wounds. She slowly sat down on his back, knowing full well by now that Iskall could carry her easily like this. Iskall stood up, and started to run. 

He ran until Stress asked him to stop, knowing the women on top of him often got motion sickness. Flying was one thing, as it was often smooth and a one way trip. But any bumpy or jostle-y rides got her stomach twisted up in knots. So he slowed down to a walk, knowing he was getting close to his little… hobbit hole. It was literally just a hole in the ground you got down by a ladder. But a base is a base. 

“It hurts so much.” He heard Stress say, and he glanced over at her. Her face was scrunched up in pain, arm wrapped around her stomach. He would’ve frowned if he could. 

_ “I know Stress. Just lay down on top of me and try to stay awake.”  _ He said to her, and she did just that. She laid down on his back, and he felt her weight more evenly press against his back. Her hands played with his fur, making his tail wag as he walked at a more brisk pace. 

Jungle turned to desert, dirt becoming hot sand under him. He walked over to the little hole the was the entrance to his bse.  _ “It’s not much, but it’s something.”  _ He said gently, and Stress nodded. She slowly slid off of him, and tried to land her feet on the ground without issue. But. She yelped and fell onto the sand. Iskall nudged her a bit, and ever so slowly he began to transform. 

Brown fur turned into hair, his paws into hands and feet. He slowly stood up on hind legs, snarling and growling during the process. But Stress just watched with awe. She rarely saw Iskall transform, and she thought it was amazing. The way it seemed to come so easily to him, how the wolf features slowly blended into human ones. And soon, there was her best friend. Iskall85. 

“Okay, come on, lets get out out of the heat.” He said, shooing her down to ladder. She giggled at his worry, slowly doing just that and trying to not whimper too much. 

\---

“Yeah your foot is definitely broken.” Iskall said with a nervous laugh. “I don’t know what exactly is wrong but somethin doesn’t feel right.” He had bandaged up and stitched the rest of Stress’s wounds, currently working on wrapping up her foot so she didn’t move it. 

“Sprained ankle maybe?” Stress offered, Iskall nodded. 

“Sounds about right.” He said, sitting down in front of her. “Why didn’t you call for help sooner?” Iskall asked, his eye wider as he pouted. Stress smiled sadly. 

“I..I thought I could handle it.” She admitted, watching Iskall move to sit beside her. Stress looked up into Iskall’s eye, before leaning against him. Warm arms wrapped around her, as she felt Iskall bury his face into his hair. 

“You don’t know the last thing about Pvp.” Iskall smirked, and she gasped. 

“I so do!” She pouted at him, and he laughed, head thrown back in his wheezy, infectious laugh that filled Stress’s stomach with butterflies. She put her head against Iskall’s chest, listening to him laugh and hearing his heartbeat. “But you wanna know something?” She asked softly. Iskall hummed. 

“Your such a good boy~” She cooed, and Iskall perked up a bit. She pulled away, reaching up and pulling his head down onto her lap. Her fingers ran through his hair, and she watched a smile grow onto his face. “Such a good boy! Whose a good boy? You are!” She cooed, and Iskall preened at the attention. If his tail had been showing, it would’ve been wagging. 

Stress leaned down, pressing a kiss to his nose. “You’re my perfect guard dog.” She said softly, “I love you.” 


End file.
